


Pump It

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Corny Romance Writing, Dancing, Gaming, Implied Sexual Content, Just Dance 2015, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: Yusei has been on his computer too long AGAIN. Judai decides to get him off to do something fun and active. What better way to do so than have him play a game of Just Dance with him? Watch out Yusei, this ballet duelist knows how to move his body in ways that will make you red.Features the song in Just Dance 2015 Pump It, by The Black Eyed Peas. :P
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pump It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meg_romanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_romanova/gifts).



It started off like it normally does. Judai was bored out of his mind watching Yusei work on his computer so he decided no more! 

He pouted sneaking up from behind his boyfriend to wrap his arms around him whining. “Yusei get your smartass off the computer and come play with me! It’s not good for you to be on that thing all the time! I even got an idea on what we should do!”

Chuckling at his boyfriend’s tone, Yusei turned around and kissed him. He supposes it’s time for a break, his mind was starting to fade after a while. 

The two went to the living room. Judai went over and turned on the wii they got recently. Yusei looked on, curious.

“Which game are you thinking of having us do?”

Judai hummed in thought. “Hmm I was thinking Just Dance 2015 because I’m bored from lounging around and YOU need to be more active! So we are doing something more active than just sitting around holding a controller at the screen.”

Yusei nodded seeing there was a point in that argument and just let him set everything up. The first song chosen was one of Judai’s favorites according to him. A song called Pump It, from Black Eyed Peas.

“Ok Yusei this one is special~. I choose this not just because it’s one of my favorites, but because I KNOW you’ll like it.” Judai grinned mischievously, making Yusei wonder what kind of song it must be to get him excited.

* * *

(Pump It, The Black Eyed Peas lyrics. I don’t own the song obviously I'm just using it for entertainment purposes)

_Ha ha ha_

_Pump it_

_Ha ha ha_

_And pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Turn up the radio_

_Blast your stereo_

_Right_

_Niggas wanna hate on us (who)_

_Niggas be envious (who)_

_I know why they hatin' on us (why)_

_'Cause that's so fabulous (what)_

_I'm a be real on us (c'mon)_

_Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)_

_Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)_

_We rockin', it's contagious_

_Monkey business outrageous_

_Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit_

_F-r-e-s-h (fresh)_

_D-e-f, that's right we def (rock)_

_We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it_

_So, turn me up (turn it up)_

_Turn me up (turn it up)_

_Turn me up (turn it up)_

_C'mon baby, just_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_And say, oh oh oh oh_

_Say, oh oh oh oh_

_Yo, yo_

_Turn up the radio_

_Blast your stereo_

_Right now_

_This joint is fizzlin'_

_It's sizzlin'_

_Right_

_Dude wanna hate on us (dude)_

_Dude need'a ease on up (dude)_

_Dude wanna act on up_

_But dude get shut like Flava shut (down)_

_Chicks say, she ain't down_

_But chick backstage when we in town (ha)_

_She like man on drunk (fool)_

_She wanna hit n' run (errr)_

_Yeah, that's the speed_

_That's what we do_

_That's who we be_

_B-l-a-c-k-e-y-e-d-p to the E, then the A to the S_

_When we play you shake your ass_

_Shake it, shake it, shake it girl_

_Make sure you don't break it, girl_

_'Cause we gonna_

_Turn it up (turn it up)_

_Turn it up (turn it up)_

_Turn it up (turn it up)_

_C'mon baby, just_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_And say, oh oh oh oh_

_Say, oh oh oh oh_

_Yo, yo_

_Turn up the radio_

_Blast your stereo_

_Right now_

_This joint is fizzlin'_

_It's sizzlin'_

_Right_

_Damn (damn)_

_Damn (damn)_

_Damn (damn)_

_Damn (damn)_

_Damn (damn)_

_Apl. De ap. From Philippines_

_Live and direct, rocking this scene_

_Breakin' on down for the B-boys_

_And B-girls waiting, doin' their thing_

_Pump it, louder come on_

_Don't stop, and keep it goin'_

_Do it, lets get it on_

_Move it!_

_Come on, baby, do it_

_La-da-di-dup-dup die dy_

_On the stereo_

_Let those speakers blow your mind_

_(Blow my mind, baby)_

_To let it go, let it go_

_Here we go_

_La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)_

_On the radio_

_The system is gonna feel so fine_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_And say, oh oh oh oh_

_Say, oh oh oh oh_

_Yo, yo_

_Turn up the radio_

_Blast your stereo_

_Right now_

_This joint is fizzlin'_

_It's sizzlin'_

_Right_

The dance was simple, so easy, yet very outputting. Yet it seemed way to perfect for Judai who had immense joy teasing Yusei on the refrain where he went behind Yusei, embraced him from behind and literally used his hand to “pump” Yusei forward making him squeak in embarrassment as Judai was being so forward on something so simple as a dance. Blushing madly as he can now see the reason behind Judai choosing this song. He was going to be VERY tired when this day ends. Judging from the look Judai is giving him, he won’t be able to sleep straight for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ballet duelist was a joke I made that popped in my mind from Little Kuriboh's Yugi vs Jaden rap battle lol. He doesn't actually do ballet I was messing with it lol.
> 
> This is for @Star_bwjuyu because they NEEDED Starshipping they said XD Hope you like it. :P
> 
> If you need to understand what implications are being made using this dance I suggest looking up Just Dance 2015 for the song Pump It and seeing if it comes up. After having this idea pop in my mind it became so easy to imagine the sexual implication this song can have if you dance to it THAT way. Even the song's NAME gives you ideas hahaha. Hope you all enjoyed this teaser. 
> 
> *I might post a video on how the dance goes on Youtube if I feel brave later though* :P
> 
> No I will not write out what they do afterwards. I got no courage! XD


End file.
